campypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Not Going Down
Intro *Note: This is the first story so expect mistakes (By Jacky 50A) 30 November 2014 "I believe I won't just die like this." "I will come back." "I don't care who is killing me." "I will kill my killer." "I found this letter last morning in the backyard", Johny says in a confused "accent". "Doesn't seem to be friendly.", Says Jason, his trusted doctor. Both of them are at the hospital, visiting Dr.Jason's grandmother who is sick. "I hope she gets well." Says Johny. Jason smiles at Johny in a friendly way. His grandmother, Rose, also smiled at Johny. "Please... take care of him, Jason." Jason just nodded his head up in agreement. Then, Johny gets home with Jason. One day, after Johny found the letter. Jason was wandering around the town, at 9 PM with his dog, Barrel. Barrel was very happy along with Jason, they hop together and walk together, and finally, something is wrong. Barrel sensed a rotten meat which came from an alley way near a gift shop. "Stay here, I'll check." Barrel then sits down while Jason investigates. What is the investigation for? Nothing was mentioned back then, just the results. 4 days later Johny was at his school, playing with his friends around the play ground. When Jason came to Johny, saying something is wrong. Johny then got taken by Jason to the Male's toilet, not for some kind of phedopile-action, but a warning. "Johny, you need to be careful." "Why?" "Remember the letter you found that day?' "Yeah." "I found who wrote it." "WHO?!" Johny was at the state of a shell-shock, Jason says and mentions the writer's name. "I don't know, but this thing just popped out of me when I see him. His name is..." *CLANG* A basin seems to be thrown away. Both of the duo came out of the toilet and sees that the principal is running down the school, and said to Johny and Jason, "GET OUT OF HERE!" The trio now runs away when Johny sees a glimpse of a person, he is a tall and muscular person, but, looks undead. His eyes are red, muscles are big, leg seems rotten, and the teeth, looks like a lion. The torso looks bloody and tangled. When the person sees Johny, the day ends. And several hours later, Johny is found in the class 8A, his eyes popped out, his liver is out along with the spinal cord, leg and ribcage. His brains are stuck to the wall, pinned to a wall, and when Jason sees this... "God, who is this killer?" The police arrived at the scene and Jason was seems to be very sad about it, Johny was his only trusted friend who Jason can befriend with. A police officer with the name tag McRaham came to Jason. "Mr.Jason, we need to talk." Jason then desperately says to the officer that he got a work to do. However, McRaham just got Jason's arm held before Jason even gets up. Jason is then taken to the police station and gets.... some information. "Mr.Jason, the killer that your friend Johny sees is someone we know for ages. His name is Paul Robberts. Paul is an innocent man, he has a good wife and kids, but one day, his wife is gone and his kids are seen lying around in the backyard with their arm broken, lifeless. He received an email of a video tape where he sees his wife was tortured very hard that nearly everything is gone, including the head. Paul immidiately tries to get contact and speaks to the tormentors, but before it can even go, he's dead, killed by someone. But, something happened, after the tormentors are all gone, they're not gone. They're found in a tree where all of them are hanged there and stab marks are found. We recognized the stab marks, which are knife marks, but what's interesting is there is a signature and a word on the tree, which is the letter Johny found in the backyard." "Wait, he's dead and now he's some kind of zombie?!" "Not at all, Dr.Jason. I believe something has happened to him in an unholy way, cult resurrection. We never knew why but he is basically now a living dead killer, so stay careful." "Sure, sir." Jason then leaves the place, but before that even happens, he meets Paul himself. "Sir.... I beg mercy..." Jason says. But then, Paul raises his hand and says, "I am sorry." "Sorry?" Jason is confused." "Johny is at his home, now go and redeem him, you are innocent." And when Jason is home, he found Johny, playing his scooter. "Johny?!" "Hey, Jason! Where are you? I just received a new scooter!" And in that case, the police department is now dead ahead in that case.